


Fated Red and Gray

by Maiden_Hyacinth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_Hyacinth/pseuds/Maiden_Hyacinth
Summary: Akashi Seijuro and MayuzumiChihiru. Two different persons united by one thing. When love pulls them together, is it a love meant to be or a love that just cannot be?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just turned 18 and this is my first fic. Please treat me kindly. Cheers!

Chapter 1

"Hello, Mayuzumi-san"

Chihiru had a book covering his eyes but even with that, he knew the owner of the said voice “What did I say about staying away from me until graduation?”

He heard Akashi chuckle softly “There was never an agreement to it, at least not on my end”

Chihiru swore he could feel the sarcasm in his voice. Damn, cheeky brat. He doesn’t want to waste his breath in trying to argue so he just waved him off “You're supposed to be in Class, Akashi”

“It’s already lunch time. Isn’t that why you’re here? " was Akashi’s quick reply.

"Then go eat something. Isn’t that what you normally do when its lunch time?" He didn't mean to sound so upset but he has been sleeping for quite a while already and he wasn't exactly pleased to be disturbed. 

Even if the disturber is Akashi Seijuro himself. 

Akashi chuckled, ignoring the bite in his words "I have already eaten"

"Then what the hell are you doing here exactly?" Chihiru moved the book an inch lower so he can take a peek at the redhead. Akashi was smiling down at him and he felt his stomach churn.

"I wanted to see you" the redhead replied, nonchalantly "I wanted to know how you are since you have already retired at Club activities; you don't come over to Basketball practices anymore"

Chihiru rolled his eyes. Even though he's not part of the Team anymore, Akashi still acts as a doting Captain "Well, right now I'm sleepy"

Akashi smiled again. The annoying brat is smiling too much. Chihiru was thankful the book was covering his face otherwise the blush would've been visible. He sensed Akashi sit next to him and he would’ve told him off but he didn’t.

"You have a new book" Akashi stated. Chihiru was a little surprised that he noticed. Was he paying attention to him all this time? How cute "And it’s a mystery genre. The last one you have was Romance, I believe" 

Chihiru felt his face heat up. He didn't know if he should be flattered or be creep out that the guy is far too observant.

"Is it a good read?" 

"I'm reading to find out" Chihiru answered.

"What's it about?" 

Chihiru could've answered but chose not to. Instead he handed the book so he can read the plot at the back. 

"Sounds intriguing, but I never would have guessed you’re into murders” Akashi said, flipping the book to check the cover "I was thinking you were more of the romantic type"

Chihiru scoffed "Just because I read it, doesn't mean I'm a romantic"

Akashi smiled, handing the book back. Grunting, Chihiru placed the book again over his eyes "Are you planning to stay here until lunch time ends?" he asks the younger.

"I don’t mind, it’s actually peaceful here. I can see why you like this place so much” Akashi answered softly.

“It’s supposed to be MY place only, you know”

“I didn’t know you own Rakuzan, Mayuzumi-san” Akashi chuckled at his reply.

"Shut up, brat" Chihiru said and turned his back towards him. He positioned himself back to sleep, making it clear that the conversation is over and done with.   
He could hear Akashi sigh and move away. He thought that the redhead has decided to leave because of his rudeness. He almost, almost, felt bad for treating him unkindly but he still resisted the urge to look back. Akashi should be used to his indifference already.

After a few minutes, he still didn’t hear the door sound so he slowly turned around to check. What welcomed him made him gasp.

Akashi has his back leaned at the railings, eyes closed and arms crossed in his chest. He's. Fucking.Sleeping.Right.Next.To. Me. 

Chihiru sat up silently, and whatever possessed his legs to walk towards the redhead, he didn’t mind.

Chihiru didn’t do crushes. They were inconvenient and he never had time to make them work, and even if he did have time, they never seemed to work out in his favour. So yeah, he didn’t do crushes, and he especially wasn’t one for love at first sight. It was stupid.

That was until a certain red haired, pompous brat visited him on this very same place and invited him to play for the Basketball Team. Those stupid words suddenly had a meaning to him after that. And of course Chihiru despised it so he tried everything to keep the first year away. He’s been rude, mean, and obnoxious and foulmouthed but nothing seemed to work. All those awful traits only seemed to pull Akashi closer to him.

He disliked it but at the same time, he liked it as well. He had always thought the idea was pathetic. But when it comes with a crush to Akashi Seijuro, the idea was far than that. It was unthinkable, ambitious even. He had always believed that his crush would just be one-sided so he never bothered to make it obvious.

Chihiru went down on one knee and brushed a strand of hair on Akashi's face. He looks so vulnerable, it’s too adorable. This annoying brat clearly is too cute without even trying. Even with just his simple gestures like smiling and sleeping like this, he always makes him a blushing mess.

Chihiru then found himself looking at his lips. It was a shade lesser than his hair and it looked... tempting. The older bit his own lip in annoyance. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss those. His focus then went over Akashi’s neck and he suddenly felt the desire to kiss those as well. Not just his lips but his entire being.

Chihiru suddenly froze, appalled at his own inner thoughts. He pinched his nose in annoyance. God, I’ve been reading too much erotic novels.

Akashi stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Chihiru suddenly worried that he might have a temperature. This is so unfair. How could the damn brat sleep and seduce him at the same time?

To compensate the effort to restrain himself, he took his phone from his pocket and as quietly as he can, snapped a picture of his sleeping captain. Sure it’s a one-sided crush but that doesn't mean he can’t enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll right now. My hand wont stop writing.

Chapter 2

Chihiru took a deep breath. His last class was just done and he wanted nothing more but to go home. However, he has to pass through Akashi's classroom and from the looks of it; the class was done as well since most of the students were already making their way out. 

Chihiru hoped he wouldn't run into Akashi. After lunch, he had enough of the brat invading his mind for the entire duration of his classes today. Not to mention he has looked at his phone for a hundred times already. It still bothered the hell out of him when did his attraction to the first year actually became so serious. Akashi is nothing but a pompous, self-conceited and manipulative spoiled brat. All traits that he loathed so much, so how on earth did he fell for the guy? 

I must be a fucking masochist. He groaned in annoyance and walked ahead, trying not to glimpse at the classroom in case a certain redhead is still inside. He was barely through when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Mayuzumi-san"

Chihiru groaned. Can’t the fucking fates choose another person to fool around with for once? He pretended he didn’t hear Akashi and continued to walk. Just when he thought he had enough distance from Akashi’s classroom already, a hand grabbed his arm, making him turn around to face the younger.

“What?” Chihiru spat.

Akashi only grinned, unfazed “Are you ignoring me?”

“I didn’t hear you”

“In other words, you were ignoring me”

“Can’t blame me for trying right?”

Akashi was about to say something when he was suddenly interrupted by two of his female classmates calling him from inside the classroom. Akashi looked at Chihiru, squeezed his arm, gesturing that he wait for him and went inside.

Chihiru could’ve done the opposite and went his way already, but his feet remained firmly on place. He sighed in annoyance and instead leaned on the entry of Akashi’s classroom.

Akashi was smiling as he talked to them and Chihiru could see from where he was standing that the girls were going starry-eyed at him. He looked away instead because he could feel himself getting irritated. No, it wasn’t even close to irritation. Chihiru could feel his eyebrows crease in confusion. Is he jealous? He looked at Akashi and the girls again and he could feel his blood boil. Fuck, he IS jealous.

After a few seconds, the girls giggled with delight and walked away, clearly the conversation is over. When they made their way pass Chihiru, he couldn’t refrain giving them a scowl. Then he almost choked at what he did.

Akashi grabbed his bag and walked over to Chihiru, again smiling like the attractive specimen he is “Are you going home already?" he said after reaching the older one's side.

"That’s what usually comes next after school ends doesn’t it?" Chihiru walked away and Akashi followed suit.

"You could go to the gym with me" Akashi said simply “We have Basketball practice. I'm pretty sure the others would be excited to see you”

“It’s the passes they miss, not me" He said grudgingly, mostly to himself. 

It was barely a whisper but it did not escape Akashi's sharp hearing "That's not true. Your presence is of equal value to your skills. You wouldn’t be a regular if you weren’t worth the same as the rest…"

“The gym is that way, by the way” Chihiru cut him off and pushed him lightly on the opposite direction and continued on walking.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Mayuzumi-san”

That made Chihiru stop. He turned towards Akash and gave him a glare, who was only smiling at his expected reaction.

“I borrowed that from your vocabulary” Akashi said, justifying what he said earlier.

Chihiru scoffed “Should I be flattered?”

Akashi smiled again and walked over to his fuming upperclassman “Come on, Mayuzumi-san”

Chihiru sighed in annoyance for the hundredth time that day. He’s liberated from the Basketball Team already and Akashi isn’t his Captain anymore, he can simply refuse him for all he cares.

"Fine" he answered instead. He mentally cursed himself for giving in. 

"Let's go together" Akashi said with finality. He walked ahead and looked back, nodding at the older to follow him. Chihiru could swear there was an ethereal glow enveloping him, like those characters in his light novels experiences when they see their soul mates. Which is so fucking ridiculous and he wanted nothing more but to gag that it even crossed his mind.

"I heard you are planning to get a Literature major" Akashi said, turning to Chihiru for acknowledgement as they both walked towards the Gym.

“Yeah, more or less” he answered, then the statement suddenly caught him off guard "Wait. How the hell did you know about that?"

"I asked your classmates"

"You… what?" 

Akashi chuckled at his response "Why do you sound so surprised? Am I not allowed to know such things about my senpai?"

Chihiru could literally feel himself turning into a human volcano when Akashi said senpai "Why are you interested anyway?"

Akashi shrugged and looked away for a moment. Chihiru thought there was a strange look on his eyes "I just wanted to know. You never tell me anything" the way he sounded was surprising. He didn't realize Akashi cared so much. At him.

"You never asked" was his dumb reply. Wow, I’m such an idiot.

Akashi looked at him and raised his brow "I believe there are instances I asked you questions but your answers were often than not, irrelevant”

Chihiru rubbed the nape of his neck, annoyed and conscious at the same time "So you stalked my personal information behind my back? How lame, I thought you knew everything”

“As much as I want to accept your opinion, I do not exactly know everything. I know a lot, but not everything” Akashi answered.

Chihiru let out a soft chuckle.

“My answer amuses you?”

“It just sounded weird to hear you say you don’t know everything. You used to say you were always absolute and whatnot”

Akashi giggled.

Chihiru's eyes widened at the reaction. What was that?

Akashi continued on walking, oblivious of Chihiru’s astonishment. Did he just... Chihiru had his fair share of the redhead smiling and chuckling, but giggling? That would be the first for him.

Akashi seemed to realize his surprise and touched his arm, with Chihiru flinching at the sudden act "Are you okay, Mayuzumi-san?”

Chihiru was still processing what happened. Fuck, that sounded so cute back then. 

“Mayuzumi-san”

Chihiru finally regained his composure after the second call and pulled back his hand gently "Sorry. I was just a little surprised"

“Of what?

“You…giggled” Chihiru murmured, looking down at his shoes to hide his impending embarrassment.

"It’s not like I am incapable of doing such an act" Akashi said simply.

"It’s cute” Chihiru said absent-mindedly, and then realized his fucking blunder "I-I meant your giggle...” He could feel his face turning as red as Akashi's hair.

Akashi cut him off with another smile that made him eat his words "Thank you. Your stuttering is cute too" he then turned around to continue walking.

Chihiru stared at Akashi's back but he was feeling so dumbfounded at the last comment. He lost count how much he got surprised for the day. Did Akashi just acknowledge his comment? And did he just say he is cute too?

The questions took most of his attention that he didn't realize they were already at the entrance of the gym until he bumped into Akashi.

"Are you okay, Mayuzumi-san? "

Chihiru cleared his throat. He was stupid to let the speculations bother him "Yeah, yeah, don't worry"

Akashi was about to say something but was interrupted by a shout. A smile formed at the redhead’s face and Chihiru couldn’t suppress a scowl.

"Ah! Look its Mayuzumi-san!"Chihiru suddenly felt like running away when he saw Hayama running towards him. It’s like visualizing a leopard ready to pounce at you at any moment "Mayuzumi-san! You came!" The second year was right in front of him in seconds, huffing like a wild animal that had just spotted his most important hunt.

"Mayu-chan,I didn't expect to see you around. This is great!" Mibuchi made his way to them as well. He then started ranting about how the team dynamic is incomplete without Chihiru and that their play lacks the usual rhythm without his passes and such. It was touching to say the least but Chihiru still didn't like the attention .

"Ne, ne, you wanna come practice with us?" Hayama beamed in delight. Honestly, the guy was far too hyper than usual. Akashi gave Chihiru an “I told you so” look and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Mayuzumi-san!!!"Oh, boy. Chihiru couldn't contain a heavy sigh when he saw Nebuya bolt in huge strides towards him. He feels like a celebrity which is really stupid for a shady guy like him. 

"You're here!" Nebuya said it like Chihiru was supposed to be somewhere else. Which he should be. All of them are aware that he is currently studying for College exams. It’s the reason why he already retired from the club and refrained from interacting with them again.

Nebuya stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders "It's really good to see you. Come practice with us!"Hayama and Mibuchi nodded their heads in unison.

"I only came to watch though" Chihiru replied, earning him a combined “aawww” from the three members. Their response both endeared and troubled him. He didn’t expect them to actually want him around. Their last game wasn’t exactly enlightening and he was sure his personality should’ve made him unapproachable to the three.

"But Mayuzumi-san..."Hayama was about to protest but Akashi stepped in. He probably realized Chihiru's annoyance "Let’s not push Mayuzumi-san. His presence today is good enough already"

Chihiru gave him a look of gratitude. The redhead smiled once again and clapped his hands as a sign of attention to the others "I'm going to change. Hayama-san, Mibuchi-san, Nebuya-san, get ready in 10 minutes".

All three answered him with an eager acknowledgement. They made small talk with Chihiru before leaving to get ready. He felt relieved to be out of their attention though an inner part of him was actually endeared. He didn't realize he meant to them and was missed. 

He made his way to the gym and sat at a vacant bench. After a few minutes, Akashi stepped out of the locker room and gathered everyone around. He was doing a roll call and then divided them into teams to practice against each other. 

Chihiru tried to focus on other things but his gaze went back to Akashi. He is still a perfectionist even after the winter cup. Some things don't change it seems.

Akashi suddenly turned to him and their eyes met. Chihiru felt mortified to be discovered staring at him so he looked away first, grabbing his novel from his bag and started reading. He didn't dare look again in case the redhead is still looking as well. 

He bit his lip in annoyance. Fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some love because I need it. Once again, I'm new at this stuff so do support or guide me. I'm welcome for any of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be interesting starting here. Again, please tolerate me. I'm still a virgin with this.

Chapter 3

"Mayuzumi-san, would you like to join us for dinner?" 

Chihiru snapped his head at him, brows knit in confusion as if he said something ridiculous "What?" he asked Akashi who was wiping his forehead with a damp towel. He suddenly felt hot. How forehead wiping suddenly became so enticing?

Akashi tilted his head in confusion at his disoriented look. He was still wiping his sweaty face and Chihiru couldn't stop himself from following the trail of sweat on the younger one's neck.

"Is there a problem?" Akashi asked again  
.  
Your fucking innocent display of seduction is the problem. Chihiru wanted to say but refrained from doing so. He stood up from where he was sitting and pocketed his hands on his pants “Fine but I’m not paying shit”

“It’ll be my treat then” Akashi shook his head in amusement.

Mayuzumi suddenly felt nostalgic. It’sactually been a long time anyway since he ate with them so why not.

“I'll tell the others at once, I'm sure they will be pleased as well".

Oh great, Chihiru started to feel doubtful of his decision .The three uncrowned Kings are a rowdy and lively bunch, which is in stark contrast to his gloomy demeanour.

Akashi left to get changed. He was pretty sure that the redhead was doing all of this intentionally. And he fucking let him. It’s like he’s wrapped around Akashi's little finger and he can't do a thing to disagree because partly, he himself wants to please him. 

After a few minutes, Akashi and the uncrowned Kings went out of the locker room, dressed again in their uniforms."Man, I'm starving" Nebuya grumbled, hungrily "I think I can eat at least 10 bowls today".

"You are such a whale!" Mibuchi said in a tone that is both horrified and playful.

"We can eat at the ramen shop just a few blocks from here or we can go to the sushi restaurant but knowing Nebuya I think he prefers the steak house instead" Hayama was between the two and he was grinning over at the suggestions. Even with the practice earlier, he seemed to be still full of energy "Ah, Mayuzumi-san..." 

Chihiru’s lips were in a thin line and he clicked his tongue in annoyance as he waited until they reached him. 

"Glad to know you can join us" Hayama said, slapping Chihiru's shoulder. He was surprised it hurt a little. "Where do you want to eat? I like sushi but steak doesn't seem to be so bad right now after the practice".

"I'm not really a picky eater" Chihiru replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"Great! The steak house it is then" Nebuya beamed. He put his hands on Mibuchi and Hayama's shoulders, pushing them towards the door "Let's go then, I'm starving".

Chihiru rolled his eyes and smirked. What an annoyingly lively bunch. He feels out of place among them. He turned towards Akashi who was eyeing them with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. At least he's not the only one.

"They're still enthusiastic as ever it seems"

Akashi smiled in agreement "They are indeed. It’s actually a little difficult for me to socialize ever since you left. I always felt a better connection with you than the others" he looked at Chihiru and their eyes met. 

Once again, Chihiru found himself mesmerized by Akashi Seijuro. His eyes, his lips, his face, everything was just outrageously divine. It made him wonder how could someone be so perfect and regal?

A few moments passed between them and this time it was Akashi who looked away first "We should get going".

Chihiru watched him go. It was only for a brief moment but he could sense there was a tinge of longing in his voice. Was it a longing for him? He isn’t exactly sure.  
He followed them outside instead. Akashi has and always will be an unpredictable person even for an observant guy like Chihiru.

After a few minutes, Chihiru found himself between Mibuchi and Hayama with a few plates of steak and rice bowls. The sight and smell of the grilled meat would be accepting for a hungry crowd but to Chihiru it was suffocating. He was never a fan of eating meat after all. He and Akashi actually opted for the sushi restaurant but was outvoted by the three uncrowned Kings. 

“Ei-chan, don’t eat too fast you’re making a mess!” Mibuchi slapped Nebuya’s hands with his chop sticks. The Center was seated right across them with Akashi next to him.

“What? I’m starving” he replied in a mouthful.

“That’s obvious enough but could you please eat in a more refined manner? We’re not the only costumers here you know” Mibuchi said, reaching up for the bottle of sauce.

Hayama laughed at them but was eating his fill in a less messy manner. He then turned towards Chihiru and gestured at his plate “Mayuzumi-san, you haven’t touched your food at all”

Chihiru stared at his own plate “I was about to eat them”

Hayama laughed again, nudging his shoulder “It’s all right, I know you were not a heavy eater even from before” he reached over to put in more steak at his own plate “The rest of us are just starving so don’t mind us!”

Chihiru actually smirked at the suggestion. He could do that. “After a hellish training like that, I wouldn’t blame you”

“Be a little more sympathizing Mayuzumi-san, you used to be a part of that training” Akashi said from across. His eyes were closed but his smile was fairly obvious. He was eating his serve in a graceful manner that Chihiru couldn’t suppress a scoff.

“Which is why I’m glad enough to be done with it” he said, sarcastically. He finally stabbed the sliced meat and ate it.

“Aaaahhh yes, how nostalgic” Mibuchi suddenly said. He clasped his hands together as if remembering a memory from the past “I still remember the time we practiced nonstop for weeks before the Winter Cup. Sei-chan was really strict with making everything perfect”

“We had to do twice the exercises we usually do, it was terrible” Nebuya said, and then took a huge bite of his steak “The good part is that we always eat out afterwards so that makes it even!”

“And we would always drag Mayuzumi-san along. He has a habit of sneaking out after every practice without saying anything” Hayama grinned. He nudged Chihiru again and he nudged him back.

“It was everyone’s effort to make you a part of the team, Mayuzumi-san” Akashi commented. He was smiling at him with that entrancing look that Chihiru couldn’t resist.

“Stop talking about me, it’s weird” he replied, taking another bite of his food. He could feel the blush on his cheeks. He didn’t like to be the object of conversation much less than the center of attention. It feels so weird to feel so belonged.

Noticing his awkwardness, the rest laughed and decided to talk about other things. Mostly about Chihiru which didn’t please him one bit. Asking him what major he’s planning to take, what university and other future goals once he graduates.

Chihiru answered them as discrete as he could. The good thing is no one asked him to further elaborate. He had managed to change the subject with their own plans once they graduate. It was actually interesting to listen to as well. 

To think that Mibuchi would like to be a Literature Professor and that Hayama wants to be an architect. Chihiru mentally laughed at the idea. Hayama couldn’t even draw well, how would he expect to actually draw a blueprint of a building? That is hilarious. Nebuya mentioned of being a fireman and with his brawny physique and strength, it actually suits him. 

Everyone silenced and turned their attention to Akashi “Who knows. I might follow my father’s footsteps and take over the family business or I could continue with Basketball. One’s career should always be based on one’s passion”

Chihiru smirked at that. If there was one thing he knows correctly of Akashi, it’s his love and passion for Basketball.

The conversation changed to the coming University exams and Chihiru actually felt relieved to be off-topic. He turned to Akashi and noticed that there was a smear of sauce in his lower lip. 

Chihiru didn’t know what possessed him or his fucking hand to be exact, but he absentmindedly reached over and wiped the sauce on Akashi’s lip with his thumb.

Holy Crap!

It surprised the others but Akashi’s surprised look was the most obvious of them all “Th-thank you...” Akashi said in a un-Akashi way. It was probably the first time he actually stuttered.

Chihiru wanted to run away after doing that. What the fuck just happened?

He turned to the others who were looking at him like that was the most uncharacteristically and surprising thing they had seen him do. 

Which fucking probably is.

“He has… uhh...” Chihiru can’t even explain what he just did. He wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. Fuck, fuck , fuck.

“Sei-chan, there’s more on your hand” Mibuchi said, pushing the tissue box towards Akashi. 

Chihiru stared at it like it just appeared out of nowhere. Was it fucking there earlier? Akashi took a tissue and wiped his hands with it. 

Chihiru wanted to punch himself because he just made everything fucking awkward. He groaned bitterly and decided to eat his food instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to judge my writing. I don't really care if its good or bad, senpaisssss


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been so long. I was busy with thesis and exams! Typical annoying college stuff per say.

Chapter 4  
Chihiru didn’t utter a single word after that. They didn’t eat in silence though since the awkwardness became suffocating that the three uncrowned Kings decided to talk about their recent matches.

  
Akashi seemed to have regained his composure since he started sharing his insights for new training regimes.

  
Chihiru refused to look at any of them, especially Akashi. How could he do such a stupid thing?

  
He cursed under his breath. He wanted to leave right now but that would just make him an even greater idiot to be avoiding the topic.

  
“What do you think, Mayuzumi-san?”

  
Chihiru looked up and stared at the four people in the table with him. He was still a bit flustered so he didn’t know who asked the question.

  
“What?” He was somehow surprised that they still regarded him as part of the conversation.

  
The four looked at each other with awkward expressions on their faces before Mibuchi spoke up for the others “We’re asking what do you think of the new training regime?”

  
Chihiru paused for a few seconds before answering, sarcasm back in his tone “Why are you asking me? I’m not part of the Team anymore you know”

  
That made the others chuckle, and Akashi even managed a small smile.

  
Chihiru gave a relieved sigh. Thank goodness, looks like it didn’t bother them at all.

  
After what felt like the longest thirty minutes Chihiru experienced, Mibuchi mentioned that it was getting late so they paid their respective bills and made their way out of the steak house.

  
The Three Uncrowned kings opted to take the train home while Akashi said he will wait for his valet to pick him up. Despite his awkwardness, Chihiru couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Cheeky rich brat.

  
“And you, Mayuzumi-san?” Hayama asked.

  
“I’ll walk. My apartment’s not far from here”

  
“Really? I didn’t know you lived so close to Rakuzan” Nebuya said. He stopped at a nearby trashcan to throw the toothpick he was using earlier.

  
“How convenient for you” Mibuchi stated, mirroring what Chihiru was about to reply.

  
Chihiru just shrugged. He was a bit surprised how nonchalant everyone is, especially a certain redhead. He wasn’t that optimistic that he’ll get another chance to hang out with them like this again, with his impending graduation so near, but he had to admit it wasn’t so bad being with his team members after all.

  
“We’ll go ahead then” Hayama announced, his usual mirth returning. He grinned and gave Chihiru a thumbs up “Today was a blast!”

  
Yeah right.

  
“We’ll see you tomorrow then, Sei-chan, Mayuzumi-chan. Take care okay?” Mibuchi gave them a gentle smile. He pushed his two companions in the opposite direction towards the train station.

  
“See ya!” Nebuya shouted at them from a distance.

  
The three uncrowned kings went their way, leaving Chihiru and Akashi together.

  
Alone.

  
Chihiru suddenly thought that this was a bad idea.

  
“You know you can go ahead if you want, Mayuzumi-san” Akashi said. He was eyeing the older in a very strange way that Chihiru couldn’t decipher.

  
He gave the opinion a thought. True, he could just do as he says and save himself the trouble of staying with him.

  
“Now, what kind of senpai would I be to leave my kouhai alone” he answered instead.

  
Akashi smiled at his obvious attempt for sarcasm. Chihiru expected a snarky comment from the first year but it never came.

  
The silence went on for a few more minutes before Akashi spoke again “Mayuzumi-san...” the younger straightened up and looked at him directly.

  
“What?”

  
Akashi stared at him intensely. Chihiru could see his brow’s crease and his lips frown, as if deliberating what to say. If Chihiru wasn’t flustered at the moment, he would’ve teased the damn brat..

  
“What?” Chihiru repeated.

  
Akashi sighed and was about to say something when Chihiru suddenly felt something on his face. He immediately looked up, with the younger doing the same, and they both realized that it started to rain.

  
Akashi instinctively raised his school bag over his head and looked around for a nearby place to cover when he felt something on his head. He turned and realized that Chihiru had taken off his uniform coat and had placed it over him.

  
“But Mayuzumi-san…” he wasn’t able to finish what he was saying when the older grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

  
“My apartment is just around the corner” he said, holding out his other arm over his head to shield himself from the rain.

  
The first year suddenly looked worried, knowing full well they’ll both be soaked by the time they reach the place, Chihiru most of all. But he let himself be pulled, and he couldn’t help but stare at the older’s hand on his.

  
Chihiru wasn’t kidding when he said his apartment was near and when they made it to the doorstep, the rain instantly become heavy.

  
Chihiru fumbled for the key on his pocket. He hadn’t anticipated being soaked in the rain. In fact, he hadn’t anticipated any rain at all. The weather forecast said there were sunny skies ahead for all the remainder of the day.

  
Fucking lying forecast.

  
He pushed the door open and ushered Akashi inside, him following suit.

  
Chihiru let out a frustrated sigh, brushing his hands back through his wet hair and pushing the locks from his forehead “Stupid rain. That was totally uncalled for” he muttered, squeezing out the water from the hem of his undershirt.

  
Akashi sneezed abruptly which made him turn. He was getting cold. Well, they both were. Their wet clothes didn’t help either. They might be a feet apart but he could feel the redhead shivering.

  
“Let’s get you dry. Don’t want you to get sick under my watch” Chihiru said.

  
Akashi sneezed again and it was his cue to grab his hand once more and led him to his bedroom. He reached for a towel hanging at the back of the door and pushed it on Akashi’s hands.

  
He then knelt down and reached over the closet just near his bed and checked for some spare clothes he can give to the younger. His wet hair was dripping on his bedroom floor but he didn’t mind and continued on rummaging. He doesn’t know if his clothes would fit Akashi, since he was a bit larger than him, but oversized clothes are better than nothing.

  
He took out a plain shirt and pajama when he felt Akashi place the towel on his head and used it to wipe his wet hair.

  
“H-hey…”

  
“Mayuzumi-san, you shouldn’t have done that” Akashi said in a gentle voice. He continued on wiping his hair “You could get sick because of me”

  
Chihiru grabbed his hand to stop what he was doing. Akashi was looking down at him, hair dripping wet from the rain and with an expression that is both enamoured and concerned.

  
Gray and red eyes locked for a minute when suddenly Akashi leaned over until they were eye level, pulling their lips together in a soft kiss.

  
That caught Chihiru by surprise. What the fuck?

  
Akashi’s lips were moist and gentle and smooth. It still had the lingering taste of the steak they ate and Chihiru was surprised that he liked it.

  
The moment was short lived though as he quickly pulled away. Akashi was slightly surprised that he did, as if kissing him out of the blue isn’t at all that surprising.  
There was hesitation in Akashi’s eyes but he leaned in again, this time holding the back of Chihiru’s head in place to keep him from pulling away easily as he pressed their lips together.

  
Chihiru couldn’t believe what was happening. He tried to think of a rational explanation on why the two of them are actually kissing right now but nothing came into mind. He knows he should stop, or push him, or pull away himself, but he didn’t.

  
Then Akashi sneezed again.

  
“I’m sorry” the redhead said sheepishly, rubbing his nose in the process.

  
Chihiru mentally fumed at the interference. He was convinced that his face matched Akashi’s hair color at the moment.

  
“You should… take a bath so you don’t get sick….” he had managed to let the words out carefully.

  
He finally stood up and shoved the spare clothes on Akashi’s hands. He had forgotten that he was holding it for a moment and it became slightly wet for being held for too long.

  
He immediately turned around after pointing the direction of the bathroom to Akashi and left without looking back at the equally flustered redhead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax is getting near!

Chapter 5

There was a cup of tea between Chihiru’s hands but the notion of drinking it is absent. His head was hung low on the table with the dampened towel still on top of it.

I’m really messed up, Chihiru thought remorsefully. He feels pathetic; in fact he has been feeling pathetic the entire day. 

Taking a picture of Akashi, relenting to go to the gym and see practice, having dinner with them and wiping the godamn sauce on his face, and now actually fucking kissing him.

He banged his head on the table. He is mortified of all his deeds today. He used to have more tact and self-control and now he is someone becoming the opposite. He used to think with his brain, not with his stupid hormones.

Damn it!

He didn’t really know or explain why he kissed Akashi. I mean, yeah Akashi was the one who initiated it first but why didn’t he stop him? He even kissed him back.

Chihiru groaned. He could feel a headache forming. The rain was becoming heavier and he thought it was only fitting that the weather outside matched the emotions raging inside his heart right now.

His inner turmoil was interrupted when he heard someone come out of his bedroom. The first year was wearing his spare shirt and pajamas and Chihiru wanted to tease him about it because it was a little bit larger than him. 

“I made some tea” he said, pushing a cup towards Akashi when he approached the table. 

Akashi nods in gratitude and sat on a spare chair across him. Chihiru then stood up from his own, taking the towel on his head and placed it on his shoulder “I’m taking a shower as well so I won’t get sick as you so continuously persisted earlier”

Akashi smiled after taking a sip “You probably should”

Chihiru grunted and left, making his way to his bedroom.

After a few minutes, Chihiru had changed into his own pajamas. He was about to put on his Ringo-tan shirt which he usually wore at night, but then he remembered that Akashi is in his apartment so he changed his mind and opted for a plain black long sleeved shirt instead.

When he went out of his room, he saw Akashi looking at a set of picture frames on the table situated in his living room. Chihiru mentally cursed himself for not stashing them away as soon as possible. Now Akashi is going to make fun of his baby pictures. Oh god.

Akashi seemed to notice his presence and turned to him, showing him the picture frame that he was holding. The object in subject was a portrait of Chihiru and his family no doubt. There was a man and woman and a little boy standing on a small chair between them. All of them have gray hair and they were holding each of the little boy’s hand and smiling so fondly.

“You have a wonderful family” Akashi regarded.

Chihiru snorted, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe “How would you know”

“I can tell” Akashi gave a small chuckle and placed the picture frame back “You look like you’re really fond of your parents”

Chihiru felt his face grew a little hot “You shouldn’t look at other’s picture frames”

“Then you shouldn’t display it out in the open”

Chihiru rolled his eyes. Cheeky brat “It was never an issue before; I never had anyone come over except for my parents okay?”

Akashi smiled at his retort. His eyes then lit up as if remembering something and took his phone out from his pocket “I almost forgot, I tried calling my valet earlier but I wasn’t getting any signal” he said, pointing at his phone.

That surprised Chihiru so he took his own phone from his bag that was on the kitchen table and checked. He turned it on and indeed, the signal bar was red.

“Well shit”

“I suppose you don’t have a telephone here, Mayuzumi-san?”

Chihiru shook his head as he placed his phone down “Do you want to call your parents or something?”

Akashi hung his head sadly and looked at the window with dejected eyes. Chihiru didn’t know why his expression suddenly shifted; maybe he said something that was unnecessary?

“My mother is dead. And my father is out of the country for a business trip. Basically there’s no one to call anyway” the redhead said silently and wryly. 

There’s a long quiet and Chihiru doesn’t break it for a moment but eventually says “So you live alone?”

Akashi nodded like it wasn’t such a big deal. He continued staring at the heavy rain pouring outside the window “How am I supposed to go home?”

Chihiru scratched his head “You could stay for the night” He was already declaring it before he could even process what he just said.

Akashi’s head slowly turned towards him, eyebrows creased as if Chihiru said something strange. Chihiru’s own eyes shot wide open as well. What the fuck? But he couldn’t exactly take back his words anymore.

Akashi stared at him for a moment before replying “I don’t want to impose, Mayuzumi-san”

Chihiru snorted “Hmph, you already are but its fine. The rain doesn’t look like it’ll stop anytime and you said it yourself, you’re living alone, so worst case scenario is you can just stay over”

“And what’s the best case scenario?”

“That was also the best case scenario”

Akashi eventually smiled “I guess have no choice then”

Chihiru bit his lip and turned around. He took both cups of tea from the table: one empty and one half empty, and washed them in the sink. 

When he returned to the living room, Akashi was sitting on the sofa, staring at him as he made his entry.

“What?” 

Akashi continued on staring at him and Chihiru could feel a tingling at the back of his spine. The younger then shook his head and smiled “Nothing. I had nothing to do that’s all”

"Stop being weird will you" Chihiru rolled his eyes and grabbed the TV remote on the table just in front of the sofa “I’m gonna watch a show. If you’re tired or whatever you can go ahead and rest if you want” 

Akashi leaned back on the sofa and pulled his knees together in a hug. He moved to the other side of the sofa to make room for the older “Quite the opposite, I’m a little bit liven up for the moment. I don’t mind watching the show. Whatever it will be”

Chihiru mouthed a silent ‘okay’ and contemplated on watching the usual show he used to watch every night. It was a series about a group of female idols on their way to stardom. He absolutely liked it and had never missed a single episode every night. Well, except now.

He sat on the opposite side of Akashi and turned on the TV. There was a pathetic sitcom on it and Chihiru loathed those kinds but refrained from changing the channel. He’d rather die than let Akashi know about his idol fetish.

The two comedians were making such lame jokes that Chihiru wanted to gag. One of the guys attempted a stupid joke and asked the audience about “How does a duck buy lipstick?” and gave his answer before the audience could even reply.

“They put it on their bill!” he exclaims, eliciting a chorus of laughter and snickers.

Chihiru face palmed. God, these jokes are so fucking lame. 

He heard Akashi chuckle and his head immediately snapped at him. The younger was making an effort to cover his mouth with his arm.

“You kidding me right?” he asked, appalled.

Akashi returned his gaze with a smile “Well, it was quite funny”

“It was fucking lame!” Chihiru couldn’t understand how in the world was that funny to someone like Akashi Seijuro. He was about to insult him when Akashi returned his attention back on the screen again when it was the other comedian’s turn.

“What do you call a pig that does Karate?” the other comedian shoved his partner aside and addressed the audience for another joke. 

“A Pork Chop!” he shouts and raises both his arms as if he just won the award for the best joke ever said. 

Again, the audience hollered in laughter. And again, Akashi covered his mouth to hide an impending smile.

The level of smiling and laughing didn’t become Akashi, and Chihiru found it so weird.

“Oh God, I can’t take this. You have a lousy sense of humour” Chihiru said and immediately changed the channel, browsing for other shows with less pathetic attempts for comedy.

“You just have no sense of humour, Mayuzumi-san” Akashi said, reaching out to slap the older’s knees. 

“Hey!” Chihiru said and went on to playfully kick the other’s leg in retaliation.

The redhead grinned and did the same, taking a pillow as bonus and slammed it on his shoulder quite forcefully.

“Stop it; you’ll ruin my pillows brat” Chihiru slumped a little lower in his seat as he gave one last push to the redhead.

Akashi looked down and smiled but complied with his senpai.

There was a new show on the screen, a thriller about a detective trying to uncover a set of murders in his place. Chihiru rested his head on his knuckles as he placed his elbow on the arm of the sofa. He took a sideway glance at Akashi who has returned to his earlier composure and was now hugging a pillow.

The two then proceeded to watch the show in silence.

Chihiru probably lost track of time because when he absentmindedly turned to look at the wall clock, it was almost nine. The show was almost finished and he thought of watching it until the end, except he noticed that his seatmate was already slumping in his place.

Akashi was still hugging the pillow but his head was already leaning on the headrest. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. Chihiru suddenly remembered the same instance that happened during lunch today.

How regal and beautiful the redhead looked while sleeping. No one could just look away from a guy like him anyway. Chihiru is no exception.

He was surprised he has managed to sleep against the noise coming from the tv. Scratching his head, Chihiru decided to call it a day. 

He turned off the TV and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. He looked at the younger and was about to wake him up, but decided not to.

The kid looks so peaceful anyway. He reaches one arm under Akashi’s legs and the other on his back and in one single move, hefts him up. Akashi weighed lighter than he thought but then again, he had a small built so there’s that.

He pushed his bedroom door inwardly with his shoulder and gently placed Akashi down on the bed. He would have to sleep on the floor, it seems.

He positioned Akashi properly and pulled the covers over him. Akashi snuggled close like a little boy and Chihiru couldn’t help but chuckle.

With one last look, he went on to get a spare mattress and pillow for himself. He’s going to have to wake up early to make breakfast and dry clean their uniforms anyway. 

The things he do for a certain brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be quite busy the next few months (College stuff blah blah blah) but I'll try to update from time to time. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> When I watched KnB, out of all the canon pairs, I didn't expect this two to be my number one. Akashi x Mayu will be my unbecoming!


End file.
